Eggshells
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: "It's so easy. To think about Love, to Talk about love, To wish for love, but it's not always easy, to recognize Love, Even when we hold it...In our hands."-Jaka ; My second quote-shot. Please read and enjoy!


Hey guys!  
>Well, I'm in church.<br>No internet,  
>So you know what that means!<br>*Audience cheers*  
>That's right!<br>Quote-shot time!

And my second one too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime or manga, I just _love_ it!

* * *

><p><em>"It's so easy. To think about Love, to Talk about love, To wish for love, but it's not always easy, to recognize Love, Even when we hold it...In our hands." <em>

_-__Jaka_

"You know Sasuke?" sixteen-year old Sakura Haruno started with her best friend, "Every time I look at a really close couple, I get jealous."

Seventeen-year old Sasuke Uchiha raised an eyebrow and turned to his best friend, "Jealous?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura confirmed before hugging her knees, "Every time you look at them, they're always holding hands, kissing, hugging..."

"And you find that gross?" Sasuke asked.

Turning to him with wide eyes, "No!" she assured with hand waves, "No not at all!"

Punching him lightly in the arm, "I said I was_ jealous _remember?"

The Uchiha blinked.

"Are you saying you want to be like them?" he queried.

The pinkette closed her eyes before leaning her chin against her knees, "Yup," she nodded.

"Why would you want to be like them?" Sasuke asked, "Aren't you afraid of getting hurt?"

Sakura opened her eyes blankly and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Those relationships don't last forever Sakura," Sasuke informed, "Sooner or later, they're going to break hearts, and then they're gonna regret even _seeing_ each other."

Silence.

The Haruno blinked.

"You're right Sasuke," she started, "They don't last forever."

Sasuke turned away and closed his eyes, glad she took his word for it.

"They either end the relationship, or start better one."

At this statement, Sasuke opened his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired.

"Sasuke," she sighed professionally, "Haven't you ever heard about love?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the cheesiness.

"You mean that wannabe perfection that gets people's hopes up so they can crush them?" Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, I heard about it."

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined before lightly punching him in the arm again, "You're so pessimistic!"

"I'm not pessimistic Sakura, I'm _realistic_," Sasuke corrected, "Geez Sakura, you're not a kid anymore."

"You don't have to be a kid to fall in love!"

"You just have to be a kid to fall for it."

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke scoffed at her response. What a kid.

"Love," she started, thinking of words to say. Once she got one, "Is for the blind."

Sasuke blinked before nodding. Finally she gets i-

"You can't see love to understand it. You have to _feel _it."

Sasuke snapped open his eyes and turned to her with a perplexed eyebrow. He just can't get this girl!

"When you try to look for love and only rely on your eyes," she started, "You'll never find it because love just doesn't work that way."

"Sometimes you have to close your eyes and feel it around you," she continued using hand motions, "Feel it with your heart, and only your heart, and you'll know when it's there."

Turning to him, "That's why you close your eyes when you pray or kiss isn't it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Try telling that to all the couples who break up," he started, "Tell that to all the couples who say they _know _it's there when it _never _was."

"That's only because they tried looking with their eyes," she retorted, "They have to feel it in their he—"

"And that's why they get heart-broken," he interrupted, "They go blind when they don't use their eyes, so they don't know where they're going. That's what gets them hurt."

"Do you really think merely seeing things is what makes them real?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"No wonder you're so grouchy Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned to her with another perplexed eyebrow.

"You let everyone see the shell," she scolded, "You don't let anyone see the yolk."

"What the heck are you talking about Sakura?" he slightly snapped. What_ is_ she talking about?

"You can paint any shell any color, and let people judge you by that," Sakura started, "Others do the same thing, and nobody gets to see the real them because they're too busy judging what's on the outside."

"But if one egg clashes into another egg, both eggs crack open their shells and their true selves are let out," she smiled, "Do you know what that's called Sasuke-kun?"

"Stupidity?"

"Falling in love!"

Sasuke blinked. What?

"And that's why I want to be just like those couples Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gleamed, "I want to be the egg clashing into the other egg. I want someone to express my true self with!"

"So you'll be vulnerable for them to hurt you?" Sasuke interjected.

Sakura tsked and shook her head, "Don't you get it Sasuke-kun?" she scolded, "You only get hurt when you're egg shell cracks, but the other one's doesn't. _Then _you'll be vulnerable and hurt."

"What happens when neither eggs crack their shells?"

"Well then it's obvious the relationship isn't real now is it?"

"So let me get this straight," Sasuke interjected, "To fall in love for real, you have to be willing to crack your _eggshell_?"

Sakura giggled at his sarcastic tone and nodded.

"That doesn't explain how it makes me grouchy."

"Well it's simple," Sakura started, "When you're grouchy, you're cold. And the reason you'd be cold is because nobody is aware of the yolk, which gives them no reason to cook it."

"When you don't cook it, it doesn't get warm. And if you don't get warm, you get cold. And when you get cold, you get grouchy, which, by the way, also makes you alone."

"You're an idiot Sakura."

"And you're oblivious Sasuke-kun!" Sakura teased, "But don't worry! Someday, you'll fall in love, get married, have babies, and the love will spread!" She added with her arms stretched out to the sides.

Skeptically shaking his head, "Ooo I can't wait," he said sarcastically.

"How bout we make a deal?"

Raising an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?" he asked.

"If you ever fall in love," she started, "You'll make eggs for me for breakfast, and I will _watch you crack them_!"

"You're so weird Sakura."

"Then it's a deal!"

Sasuke wailed when the girl suddenly jumped into his arms, gripping him into a tight hug.

"But whether or not the girl...or guy," Sasuke twitched, "Loves you back or not..."

Relaxing onto his shoulders, "I'll always be there to love you Sasuke-kun," she informed softly.

Sasuke blinked, taking in her words, before returning her hug.

The Uchiha smiled before leaning his cheek against her head.

He definitely knows what to get her for breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Short,<p>

But sweet I hope?  
>Like and review please.<br>And please also check my profile for updates.

Thank you very much for reading.  
>I hoped you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
